Under the Sakura Tree
by jn3883
Summary: The Sakura trees witness the fateful meeting of the princess of Sakura country and prince of Clow country . It also witness the promise that two made, also the princess' sadness and the princess' end. What moments that Sakura trees will still witness? Sakura and Shaoran Ch 1 Tragic and Ch2 Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Under of the Sakura Tree**

_**By:: Justine Nuriko**_

_**Chapter 01:: The first meeting  
**_

Pink beautiful sakura petal flowing to the soft and gentle wind giving beautiful scenery to the beautiful night with the shimmering pretty lake, a girl with sakura petal on her hand standing there and close eyes, as if waiting calmly to a someone. Then a guy wearing a hood arrive at the beautiful place, his presence was noticed by the lady as she turn to him, both of them bit shock to each other but no one of them let out any word, they staring at each other kindly, then both of them smile beautifully to each other as the sakura petal continue on flowing. The silence broke when the guy started to spoke

"This place is sure beautiful, what you think?" the lady nodded happily to him with "Yes!" then he motion his hand towards her "Let's don't waste this beautiful scenery. Would u like to dance with me?" The lad offered. She willingly accepts his offer as she took his gentle hand. They dance happily under the sakura, as they dance a waltz the beautiful scenery join them, the lady and the lad enjoyed each other's presence.

After awhile they both sat beside of shining lake with smile curve on their lips

"I cannot believe that there's a place like this on this kingdom!" the lad gentle said

"This is my favorite place. Here I can find peace"

"Peace?"The lady nod timidly

"There so many work at my place that I cannot rest for even a second; Here I can do anything that I want that no one will scold me or say to what I have to do" the lad just listening to her "and here no one will judge me, no one will control me." Then she gasps and smiles to him "I'm sorry! I know this the first time that we meet each other and yet I make u listen to me" The lad gently shook his and smile to her

"No it's alright! To tell to you the truth we're the same. I have very similar situation to you. Actually I have to thank you for letting me to stay here. Thank you for your kindness… Umm what is your name?" the lady giggle "ah sorry for my rudeness. I haven't still told you my name. My friends calling me Lee, but as my gratitude to you, you can call me Shaoran. What about you?"

"Everyone calling me Tsubasa, but please call me by my name Sakura" The lad nodded

"Alright, please same to me" They both smile to each other.

Since then, they always see each other at that beautiful place. That they didn't bother to know about each other real identity.

Then one fateful day to a large library, on the Palace of Sakura, the girl named Tsubasa/Sakura also known as the priestess princess of the Sakura country, the very same lady on the beautiful place was in there and researching. She found something that she already expecting but at the same time hoping that's not true. The princess kept her eyes on a special book she really doesn't want to accept the fact about her special friend, Shaoran.

Sakura can see the future by her dreams, and a tragic dream that came to her that the result of searching for the truth behind of her special friend. She dreams that there's upcoming war between her country and Shaoran's kingdom, yes Shaoran is obviously the prince of the country that Sakura's country conflict with. She get that dream already two weeks passed but she didn't dare to ask Shaoran about this, she doesn't want to ruin their special friendship because of the conflict, and she fully aware to herself that she love Shaoran, yet she still haven't tell him That. That's the reason why Sakura is now finding a solution to stop the upcoming war of the 2 party, so she and Shaoran can be together.

"Shaoran!" she sadly whispered as tears streaming down to her cheeks.

On their meeting place, Sakura and Shaoran is kept silent for the whole time. Shaoran is worried to his beloved princess, yes Shaoran is also in love to Sakura and yes he already know that Sakura is the princess of the country that his kingdom's conflict with. But he still love her very much but every time that he intended to tell her about his feelings for her, his courage is always living him behind ,so one of them knew that they love each other.

Shaoran open his mouth to let out a word for her "Do you want to know who I am?"

"Sorry but I already know that you are the prince of Clow country"

"Since when Sakura?"

"Just two weeks ago. And you?"

"Since our 9th meeting. But…. Can I still ask you what is wrong, Sakura?"

"Why of course! Actually I'm… I'am… worried to you"

"Why?"

"You are going to the war, that our kingdom declared, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately 'cause I'm the prince"

"I know that there's no solution to stop the conflict and there's no way that I can stop you… So instead" then the beautiful princess held out her pinky towards him "Can you swear that you'll be return to my side safely, Shaoran?"

"Sakura!" the prince saw the sincerity in her eyes

"Please!" Without any further he smile gently to her as he holding out his pinky and join it to Sakura's

"Yeah! I swear to you that I will return safely to your side" And before the princess could react, Shaoran pulled her strongly and embraced her tightly, at first she shock but she enjoy his touch later on "So wait for me. And I telling something afterwards!" Shaoran said to Sakura. He felt her nodded of respond.

Before they left each other and the beautiful place Sakura spoke wholeheartedly

"Shaoran I… I'll tell you something on your return. So please come back here safely. I'll be waiting for you" Shaoran smiled and nodded gently.

And they left, brought each other's promise.

The war between the two countries finally started and it took place on a large clear field. Every soldiers of both party, both generals, and both prince is determine to win the battle. While Sakura is praying for everyone safety. Yes with no exception she also heart aching watching the fierce between the two forces on the clear lake. Then the moment that she scared to happened the most is finally done.

Her brother and her beloved prince stabbed each other by their swords on the each other chest. No any sound escape trough the princess, only tears from her eyes. She stood up and walk towards of the lake.

The war is finally finished. No one survive the fierce battle, the place is covered by corpses and bloods, weapons that stabbed on everyone, smoke is everywhere, some of the corpse was eyes open, some not. But Shaoran corpse is a bit different, his face is have mark of tears

"Let's meet again, Shaoran!" Sakura said to Shaoran on their second meeting.

Meanwhile on the palace Sakura is all wet and unconscious. A priest, named Eriol examined her and he announced to the king and queen that their princess was already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Under the Sakura trees**_

_**By:: Justine Nuriko**_

_**Chapter 02:: Second meeting for Eternal**_

A black haired girl holding a video cam and filming her best friend who is now embarrassing to what she doing to her

"To… moyo-chan can you stop filming me!" But she did not hear her as she continue on filming happily.

"I see, that Daidouji-san haven't change, right Kinomoto-san!" a another black haired girl came by the princess Sakura look-alike.

"Meilin-chan! Long time no see!" Kinomoto, Sakura greeted.

"Yeah!" Meilin replied then she turn to the Sakura tree, Sakura did the same "You know, is really nostalgic to be here and watch the blooming of the Sakura trees!" Meilin said.

"Yeah!" the brunette replied, suddenly become serious as she watching the flowing of Sakura petals.

Without Sakura knowing, Tomoyo finally stopped at her business and approached Meilin. She leaned to her and whispers something

"I remember something Meilin-chan " Tomoyo started "When Sakura-chan and I was in kinder garden. Sakura-chan always saying that she always have a dream about a beautiful place, with Sakura trees and beautiful lake!"

"Really? You know my cousin have a dream also like that!" Meilin whispered to Tomoyo.

"Wow! What coincidence!"

"No I don't think that was just coincidence. Our ancestor, Clow Reed keeps saying: There's no such thing as coincidence. There's only inevitability."

Meanwhile a brown haired boy approached Sakura.

"This place is sure beautiful, what you think?" The guy said. Sakura quickly turn around to the guy and she smiled at him.

"Who's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh! That's my cousin that I'm saying. His name was…"

"We finally meet again, Sakura!"

"Yeah, we finally found each other, like our promise, Shaoran!"

"So.. Do you still remember our promise, Sakura?"

"Of course!"

"Then you still remember that I will tell u something important, are you?"

Sakura nodded "Of course, and you"

"Clearly remember!" He replied "So… I go first or let's say it together?"

Meanwhile Meilin dragged Tomoyo to somewhere they not able to bother the two,

"Together!" Sakura replied to Shaoran, he nodded.

Then they both took breath and let the words that they longing for,

"I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!"

They both blush as they clear the feeling that kept hidden to them inside. As they sealed their undying love to each other by a passionate kiss, the sakura petals rain to them like a blessing. Lucky for them that no one was on there, but they did not bother and they don't care. Because what the most important to them now, is they finally together.

They love each other for very long time and waited for this day to com. They waiting to the promise that they make under of the Sakura tree to fulfill and this time to no one can ever stop their blooming love.

End


End file.
